Every Knight Has Its Day
Every Knight Has Its Day is the first episode in the third season of Mixels, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It is also the fourth half-hour special. It first aired on March 5, 2016. Synopsis Cartoon Network When two competing Mixels start public school, sparks fly when one eagerly wants to mix while the other doesn’t.CLIP: Cartoon Network Premieres for February 29, 2016: “Clarence,” “We Bare Bears,” “Regular Show,” & More - ToonZone News Turner Tapkit Our favorite mischievous creatures are back with new stories, new tribes and new combinations! Nine new characters split into three new tribes –the MCPD, the Medivals and the Mixies. They all will mix and combine with each other with hilarious and surprising results. Which tribe do you want to belong to? Find one that matches you best and let’s create! Episode Summary Act I It is the first day of a new semester at the public Mixopolis Middle School. Many students from many different Mixel tribes enter into their Mixing 101 class to begin. Their teacher walks into the classroom as well and tells the class to settle down. Before they begin to work, however, she tells the class that the principal has an announcement to make. Immediately after, the principal walks in and lets the class know that two young Mixels from the royal family of Mixelot will be becoming students that day. He instructs them to pretend that they are no different from everyone else... except royal and worth millions. They all then hear the carriage of the Medivals riding to the front of the school. All of the class gathers at the window in excitement, while the principal runs out to greet them. Cut to outside, Mixadel remarks the school to be a dump. The King of Mixelot explains to his son, the heir to the throne Camillot, that he must learn to Mix with the common Mixels to become leader material, and how he'll need to make big decisions when he gets older. Camillot then decides to take his "first step" out the carriage, while arguing whether to use his right or left foot first. Meanwhile, the principal waits at the front steps of the school impatiently, while Mixadel scoffs at Camillot. However, the King pushes Camillot out of the carriage, hands him his books, pleads for Mixadel to look after his cousin, and leaves. As he leaves, however, Paladum escapes his connection to the carriage and tries resorting back to Camillot as the principal greets the other Medivals. As they head into the classroom, the rest of the students mock and abuse them. When the teacher tells them to sit down, Mixadel disrespects a Glorp Corp student by flinging a giant spitball from his catapult at him and treating everyone else as slaves. Camillot, on the other hand, has a hard time deciding between two seats, until a student named Booger helps him out by sitting at one of them. Meanwhile, Mixadel continues to treat the other students poorly, even the principal. Camillot meets Jamzy and has a small talk about him. After getting settled, the teacher puts up a video about Mixing and expects everyone else to make notes. However, Camillot soon falls asleep as everyone laughs at him. When he wakes up, he sees Paladum trying to enter the school through the window and grows happy that his pet returned. Soon, class is dismissed, and everyone rushes out of the classroom. Later, in the gymnasium of the school, a Muncho referee chooses Mixadel and Camillot as the captains of their respective teams in the game of Murpball, to which Camillot states he didn't ask to be. Mixadel is the red team and Camillot is the blue team. Mixadel chooses who should be on his team first, and he chooses all the tough and brawny students. All that is left for Camillot are the rest of the students, including Jamzy and Booger. When the game begins, Mixadel is victorious; however, Jamzy tells Camillot that they can win if they hit the opponents with a Cubit Ball. Soon after, Jamzy is murpified. Mixadel, however, starts cheating by using his team members as shields. Two of his members even mix to be more successful in the game. Soon, Camillot begins groveling at the sight of all the Murpified students. Booger encourages him saying that they can still win, until he is murpified by Mixadel. When Camillot gets a Cubit Ball and is about to throw it at Mixadel, Mixadel says it isn't fair because he doesn't have one. Camillot then starts being decisive about whether or not he should shoot at him. That is until Mixadel shoots him first with his catapult, ending the game. All of the other students reject Camillot, stating that he'll be "some king". Camillot then walks away sadly. Act II The class goes on a field trip to the Mixopolis Zoo, taking a bus. Shortly after departing, Camillot and Booger have a brief talk about Camillot's job as team captain during the Murpball game. Booger explains that he needs to make decisions in order to be a good leader. Upon the students entering the zoo, the guard at the front entrance warns Paladum not to enter, as animals are strictly prohibited. Ranger Jinx is the class's guide during their field trip. He gives out a few rules to avoid danger with the Mixamals, such as not making faces at them, teasing them, feeding them, pointing at them, looking at them in the eye, making rude faces at them, and most importantly, showing them your backside and wiggling your hips while exclaiming, "Nanny nanny nanny!". He says this while unintentionally doing the actions himself. The Teacher awkwardly drags the students away and proceeds, scoffing in disgust at Jinx. As he continues to show the students around the zoo, Camillot still despairs about his failure in the Murpball game. Two frog-like creatures have a conversation, saying all they have is a rock to inhabit, to which it is revealed to be a monster-like creature. Ranger Jinx continues to give the students a tour by showing them the bonzipod exhibit, to which a student says it is Mixel-like. One exhibit Ranger Jinx shows are the Mixeloptors; the powerful and unpredictable Mixamals of the zoo. Mixadel, however, acts skeptical and isn't scared. Proceeding, the next thing Jinx displays is the Mixamals' shared abilities with Mixels to mix, by tossing a Cubit at two Mixapods. They then have a neck long enough to reach up to the plant so they can eat it. He also demonstrates Mixing between subterranean Borers as another example. They are able to burrow through the ground quickly and move faster, much to the students, save for Mixadel's, disgust. In arrogance, he decides to disobey what the ranger warned and agitates the Mixamals by doing most of the things Jinx said not to do. As a result, he falls in a mud pit, resulting in the other students to laugh at him. In anger, the ranger tells him that the mud pit is for Mixamals only, pointing to a sign; making the students laugh more. Mixadel then devises a scheme and tries to get revenge. Later, Camillot continues despairing over how he isn't worthy. He presses a button to a Mixamal exhibit that explains Crunch Doodles, crab-like Mixamals that have to Mix in order to defend themselves from predators. Camillot believes there is a connection, trying to figure it out. Meanwhile, Jinx displays another Mixamal exhibit called Mixaplotopusses. In anger, Mixadel decides to get his revenge while everyone else is distracted, by going into the zoo control room and flipping all of the levers, opening the cages of the Mixeloptors. Everyone is in fear and Mixadel states that it wasn't the best idea. He tries going back to the control room, but a Mixeloptor smashes it with its foot. He continues running, only to hide behind a bush. Jinx decides to call the police. The Sergeant at the MCPD Station receives the report. While the main MCPD members are taking a snack break eating donuts and coffee, he announces an escape of the Mixeloptors and the MCPD quickly rush to the scene. Camillot, still in despair, is interrupted by a Spikel student warning him about the outbreak. Meanwhile, the MCPD arrive and encounter a single Mixeloptor. To give in more power, Tiketz pulls out a Cubit as the rest of the tribe Maxes. But before doing anything, the Mixeloptor swallows the Max whole, de-mixing the cops and throwing them in a cage. Kuffs, in slight despair, states that the Sergeant won't be happy. Meanwhile, the Mixeloptors are still loose, and the Teacher evacuates the students. In inconvenience, the Mixeloptors mix together. Camillot finds Booger and pleads to mix with him, to which he replies he is too cowardly to do so. However, they mix anyway and slime the monster, making it scamper to its cage. Being successful, Banjoe and Wott each hold a Cubit and join Camillot and Booger's Mix. They are able to use their powers to scare another Mixeloptor into its cage, and then de-Mix afterwards. Outside the zoo, Paladum enters the zoo anyway, despite the gate keeper's warning because of the Mixeloptor outbreak. The class still being evacuated by the Teacher, Paladum decides to help by being the one chased by a Mixeloptor and distracting it. While the Teacher and her students are still in fear, Camillot remembers the motto of the Mixing, So That's How It's Done! instructional video and decides to Mix with the rest of the class, but the majority of them reject the idea. Jamzy decides to stick up for himself first. He mixes with Camillot and the Mix attacks one Mixeloptor with music notes, but decides to de-Mix upon the encounter of a bigger one. While the Teacher continues to defend everyone else, Mixadel pops up from the bush, claiming he has a Cubit. Everyone else, including Jamzy, Paladum, Booger, and Phosphee join in for a Mix. He, at first, decides to slime the Mixeloptor, but then attacks him with music notes, only for it to eat it and blast him back with even more powerful instruments. No longer in fear, Camillot convinces everyone else to Mix with him, to which they do. Now Mixed, they make the Mixeloptor feel lovestruck and lure it into its cage. The Mix de-mixes as the rest of the Mixels celebrate their victory. After a victorious day of school, the King comes to pick up Camillot, Mixadel and Paladum; they are now wearing medals. They tell him that they did a great job at school, with Mixadel saying Camillot would be a good leader one day. This makes the king proud. Principal Knave shouts at the carriage as it leaves, waving the Medivals goodbye and hoping they had fun. The camera then pans up into the starry night sky of Mixopolis as Camillot proclaims, "We're all better when we mix things together!". Transcript Songs *Mixels Main Title *Royal Fanfare Theme *Murpball *Zoo Bus *Jacaranda Waltz (scrapped) Characters Production Information *A storyboard from this episode was shown in The Wonderful World of Mixels. The shown segments heavily featured the Medivals. ** Various scenes from the shown storyboards were eventually removed from the final cut of the episode, such as... ***After Jamzy introduced himself to Camillot, Booger was going to introduce himself as well. Immediately after, there was also a scene with Mixadel complaining. ***Booger was going to be insulted by Mixadel. ***Camillot was supposed to have a dream sequence when he falls asleep during Mixing, So That's How It's Done!, where Paladum is attacked by an unknown monster, foreshadowing the Mixeloptor attack. *There was a slightly shorter hiatus in-between A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig and this episode, at 5 months and 8 days. *Concept art shows that one of the Spikel students was originally designed as a Fang Gang student. *An ad page, "Schoolhouse Mix-Up!", appeared in the March-April 2016 LEGO Club Magazine.LEGO Club Magazine - March/April 2016 Issue (Page 8) *The animation studio is once again changed; this time it is Big Star Entertainment rather than Atomic Cartoons or Digital eMation, Inc. *On March 7, 2016, Cartoon Network released two clips from the episode on their website. Broadcast Information This episode aired on March 5, 2016 followed by the debut of Cartoon Network's "Regular Time Adventure Show" block and received a total of 1.061 million viewers.UPDATED: SHOWBUZZDAILY’s Top 150 Saturday Cable Originals & Network Finals: 3.5.2016 | Showbuzz Daily *This is the first and only episode where, in North America, Cartoon Network didn't air a commercial for it at all. *When this episode aired in Latin America, there was an extra commercial break after the MCPD are defeated and caged by a Mixelopter. *This episode was skipped in numerous countries and delayed in others for unknown reasons. International premieres *March 5, 2016 (US and Canada)Cartoon Network (Canada) Games | Free Online Games from Shows Like Adventure Time, Ben 10, and Regular Show! *March 12, 2016 (PhilippinesCartoon Network Philippines - Lego Mixels - Every Knight Has It's Day Promo, IndiaMixels Every Knight Has Its Day on Sat 12, Mar 8:00 AM on Cartoon Network | burrp!TV Guide) *March 24, 2016 (Latin America,Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 989 | Toonzone Forums Brazil)Março no Cartoon Network: novos episódios de Ursos sem Curso - ANMTV *March 25, 2016 (Australia)Mixels: Every Knight Has Its Day | Foxtel.com.au *March 26, 2016 (Poland,CN&Boom Poland Unofficial Blog: Zapowiedzi Cartoon Network Polska na miesiąc marzec 2016 South East AsiaCartoon Network Asia : Mixels - Every Knight Has its Day (New) [Promo - YouTube]) *March 27, 2016 (Netherlands)Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 984 | Toonzone Forums *March 28, 2016 (Germany)Mixels Staffel 3, Folge 1: Every Knight Has It’s Day *April 2, 2016 (Japan)ミクセル Wave 7 スペシャル *April 3, 2016 (Turkey)CN Turkish | Mixels | Yeni Bolumler - YouTube *April 10, 2016 (Portugal)Amanhã vamos a Mixópolis! Descobre este novo... - Cartoon Network PT *April 17, 2016 (Scandinavia)Mixels: Every Knight Has It's Day April 2016 promo Cartoon Network Nordic - YouTube *May 28, 2016 (RSEE)Cartoon Network RSEE: May 2016 - WEEKENDS Trivia * The MCPD, Medivals and Mixies appear, introducing the Series 7 characters into the show. **This is the second half-hour special to introduce only one series, after Mixel Moon Madness. *The episode's title is a play on the phrase "every night has its day". *This episode has the first seen female character in the history of the franchise, after the existence of females being hinted at for so long. *Throughout the entire episode, Camillot doesn't sport an axe arm. *Evidently, some Mixels are children instead of the normal "older"-like appearances. *The unique wildlife of Planet Mixel is shown. *This half-hour special marks the first of a few things: **The first half hour special to not include Flain in any form, and his first absence since Elevator. **The first half-hour special where Nixels don't appear in any form. **The first half-hour special to not include any cliffhangers. **The first half-hour special to only use the rainbow variation of Cubits. **The first half-hour special to not contain any characters voiced by Jess Harnell. *This episode is the first to introduce only one cartoon version of a Max. Continuity * This is the fourth special in the show. ("Mixed Up Special", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") *Mixopolis, which debuted in the previous episode, is featured heavily. **This episode takes place not long after the Weldos reveal Mixopolis. *Background Mixels appear again for the second time, and in fact some even appear as major characters. *This is the second episode to involve a classroom of some sort. ("Changing a Light Bulb") *This is the fourth episode where a Rainbow Cubit appears. ("Mixed Up Special", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") * This is the fifth time the fourth wall is broken. ("Rockball", "Elevator", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") *This is the second episode where a Mix is made without using a Cubit. ("Vaudeville Fun") *This is the eighth episode with a Max, but one of only relatively few with only one appearing. ("Hot Lava Shower", "Mailman", "Changing a Light Bulb") Errors Allusions *'Cars' - The vehicles on the streets of Mixopolis appear to have sentience, like the vehicles in this Pixar film. *'Rifleman's Creed' - The referee saying about Camillot's Cubit Ball that "there are many like it, but this one's yours" is a reference to the US Marine Corp's rifle creed, where it states that "This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine". *'Distant Drums' - The popular "Wilhelm Scream" from the movie Distant Drums can be heard by a Mixel getting hit by a Cubit Ball. *'The Lion King' - Mixadel says "Long live the king." while taking out Camillot in the Murpball match like Scar did in this film while killing Mufasa. *'Bonzi Buddy' - The monkey Miximals at the zoo are called "Bonzipods", possibly referencing this iconic computer program featuring a virtual assistant who was a purple monkey/ape. *'The Three Musketeers' - Mixadel says "all for one, and one for all", referencing the story. Krog did the same in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *'Florida' - The King says maybe he can now retire to this US state; which also breaks the fourth wall. Memorable Quotes :Principal: This is your principal speaking! Today we will receive two new students from the royal family of Mixalot. Ahem! I want you to make believe that they are just like one of you. Only royal and worth millions! Oh, there they are now! :Teacher: Oh, dear. Class! :Student 1: Whoa! A carriage! :Student 2: Don’t they know what year this is? :Principal: Welcome to Mixopolis Middle School, your highnesses. I’m your principal, sort of royalty myself! :Mixadel: That’s wonderful. Fetch our books, knave. :Principal: How did he know my name is Knave?! :Mixadel: Ahem. :Globbie: What? :Mixadel: You're in my seat. :Globbie: This isn't your seat. This is where I always sit. Do you believe this guy? :Mixadel flings a spitball out of his catapult at Globbie, smashing him against the wall. :Mixadel: Right. That's more like it. Much better. :Teacher: Okay, class, now we're gonna see a classic instructional video called "Mixing, So That's How It's Done!". I expect you to pay close attention. No joking or falling asleep. Knock it off, Booger. Enjoy the show. :Movie plays. :Narrator: A great Mixel once said, "A Mixel's got to mix." And so we do. Mixing is both simple and complex. Deciding how, why, and when to mix is as important as technical execution. Blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah. This is a Cubit. When used properly, one can achieve the most basic form of a two-party Mix. Thusly. An inproperly-executed Mix can generate... a rather embarrassing Murp. Decide, decide, decide, decide. Decisiveness is the key. :Cut to class, Camillot is seen sleeping and drooling in his chair. :Teacher: Ahem. Camillot? :Camillot: (quickly wakes up) I can make a decision! :Ranger Jinx: Welcome, all, to the Mixopolis Zoo! My name is Ranger Jinx and I will be your guide today! First, we have a few very important rules before we go inside. Do not feed the Mixamals. And, oh, heavens, do not point at them! And never look one squarely in the eye! You mustn’t tease them. Don’t make faces like this. Or this! Or this! Do not make rude noises like this. And above all, never show them your backside while slapping your bottom and wiggling your hips while singing “nanny nanny nanny”. :Teacher: Okay, uh… uh, come along children, don’t dawdle! :Ranger Jinx: They really hate that. :Teacher: Ugh. :Amphipod: I had a lovely wet log to live under. Now all I have is this rock. :The rock reveals itself as a creature, which growls. :Amphipod: Hey, I’m not complaining! :Ranger Jinx: When fully Mixed, the Mixapods can reach up to 200 feet. That’s nature’s way of allowing them access to the choicest leaves. :Mixapod: Yummy! Thanks, nature! :Ranger Jinx: The Mixeloptors have escaped! (Pulls out a smartphone.) Hello, get me the police! :Cut to the MCPD Station. The Sergeant is at his desk, his feet propped up on it. The telephone rings. :Sergeant: Police station. Well, of course they’re at the zoo! Monsters?! That’s a different story! :Cut to the MCPD in the parking lot eating donuts and drinking coffee. They start to spit take multiple times when the Sergeant’s voice comes on the intercom. :Sergeant: Attention, officers Kuffs, Busto, and Tiketz. We have an emergency at the Mixopolis Zoo! :Sirens wail as the three MCPD randomly scramble around the lot. :MCPD: Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup! :Booger: You know, count me in, too. :Camillot: Booger! :He chuckles, hugging onto Booger. Phosphee walks in, squeaking. :Camillot: And that guy, too! Gallery Sources and References Category:Specials Category:2016 Category:Season Three Category:Series 7 Category:Season Premieres Category:Mixopolis Category:Episodes with a Max Category:Episodes animated by Big Star Entertainment Category:Medivals Category:Mixamals